Quercetin, a natural antioxidant, inhibits both acute and chronic phases of free-radical induced diseases. It also acts synergistically with other natural antioxidants in their reactions with biologically relevant oxygen species, e.g., hydroxyl radicals, superoxides, oxysulfurs, sulfur dioxide, and nitrogen dioxide.
Statins are a class of hypolipidemic drugs that inhibit HMG-CoA reductase, a rate-limiting enzyme in cholesterol synthesis.